Show Me You're Different
by HanyouHeroine
Summary: When twins, Bella and Emmett Swan receive a visit from Jasper Whitlock, they find out that there's something different about them. But how will the prophecy hold true, if Emmett agrees to go with Jasper while Bella refuses?
1. Prologue

_**Standard disclaimers apply.**_

_**A/N: Another story begun, the product of a lot of Kool Aid, a late night of reading, and waking up at 11:30 AM. Ugh. *Yawns*. Anyways, reviews are valued as always!**_

_**And for those of you reading either or my other stories, "Nearing Dusk" or "Epic Cullen AIM", don't worry, I'm still doing those.**_

**Show Me You're Different**

**Prologue**

BELLA'S POV!

"What do you mean?" I asked, pushing myself away from my unexpected guest, and into the headboard of my bed. "That's not possible."

"That's what people are supposed to think. Our people are the ones who know better." This strange man in her room had introduced himself as Jasper Whitlock. He said he was sent by the most powerful, the most secret, organization to ever exist. The Volturi, he called it. He had climbed up the tree into my window, and instructed me to go wake my twin brother, Emmett.

"But... come on, dude. Are you drunk? High? That's just nuts..." Even Emmett was on my side!

"It's true, and you'll come to realize it on September Thirteenth."

"How do you know our birthday?!" I asked, genuinly creeped out now.

"Because it's all in the prophecies, you see. 'The two who are born on the thirteenth of September, come of age with Powers we'll remember. The force will make the darkness fall, but failure will be the end of all.' Trust me, it's you two."

"We're _not_ vampires!" I whisper-yelled, afraid I'd wake Charlie, our Dad.

"Not yet, are you not even listening to me? Look, I was human once, but it took another vampire to change _me_. You're the ones from the prophecy, and you'll see for sure when you turn 18. We've been waiting for you guys for a long time, and it's time now you took your rightful place, before someone else finds you."

"Someone else?" Emmett asked.

"Yes. Do you think the Volturi are the only ones who know about this? We're not the only coven out there, and ... we're not the only ones with power, either."

"Who else is out there?" I whispered.

"The Cullens. They'll try to find you, too. But they have advantages that my coven don't. I was sent here to explain to you, because I have the power to manipulate emotions, I'm keeping the two of you calm right now. But the Cullens... well, out of the four of them, two have powers. They have one who can read minds, and one who can see the future. The psychic will see something soon, and then they'll know to come. Now, will you agree to come with me?" Jasper asked.

At the same time, myself and Emmett both answered.

"Yes," he stated. "No," I said.

Oh God, this wasn't going to be good...

_**A/N: Alright, I know this is like, obscenely short, but I was obligated to end it there, seeing as it's only a prologue/preface type thing, and well, as far as my plot goes, ending it there was neccesary. Now, I'd like to hear your thoughts!**_


	2. Meet The Cullens

_**Disclaimers apply!**_

_**A/N: ((8)) We'll fall from new heights,**_

_**We'll catch a star,**_

_**We'll be ourselves,**_

_**When we know who we are !**_

_**Sorry about that, I just made that up... It popped in my head. ANYWAYS, HERE WE GO!**_

**CHAPTER TWOOO!**

**Meet The Cullens**

_Bella's POV!_

My brother was labelled as "Missing", three weeks ago. I was the only one who knew where he really was, but I had to keep up the charade. Jasper promised me I'd see him again, and he seemed honest enough.

Putting up with Charlie was another matter. He was getting to be over-bearingly protective. He wants me to call when I'm not coming straight home, he wants to know who I'm with, and where, at all times, he wont let me out past eleven at night. COME ON!

Rumours around school were that there were two new students starting today. No one knew who they were from, but we knew their names were Alice and Edward. They were brother and sister, in the same grade, but not twins.

Homeroom had barely started by the time everyone was gushing about them. Three minutes in, and there was a light knock on the door.

Mike Newton jumped up to open it, and when he did, he just stood there with his mouth gaping. In the door, stood a short girl, with black spiky hair. There was no denying she was beautiful.

Mr. Salvador saved the day when he walked to the door, and ushered Mike to his seat.

"Ah, Miss Cullen. I see you've found my classroom!" _CULLEN?! Wasn't that the name Jasper was talking about? ... Well, it must be a coincidence._

"Yes, sir."

"You can take the seat next to Mr Yorkie, and in front of Miss Swan."

"Thank you, sir."

The class all seemed to have their eyes on her, and even though I was worried about who or _what _she might be, I felt sorry for her. I was familiar with the New Kid thing. It wasn't fun.

Of course, Eric Yorkie being the overly-friendly-chess-club-geek that he is, he jumped right on her.

"Hello! I'm Eric, you must be Alice!"

She nodded politely, but turned in her seat and stared intently at me. I lowered my gaze to my notebook, but I could still feel her eyes boring into my head.

Eric seemed to notice this too, as the next thing he said was, "Oh, right. This is Bella Swan you're in front of. Bella, you should say hi to Alice!"

I looked up breifly, muttered "Hi," and when I was going to look down again, I was caught by her eyes.

I must've been wrong about the Cullen thing. Jasper's eyes had been blood red, but Alice's were gold. It must be safe to befriend her.

_I should ask her to sit with us at lunch, _I thought to myself. Just as I was about to speak, her eyes unfocused, and she stared blankly at nothing.

"You okay, Alice?" I asked.

She focused again and beamed. "Yes, never better!"

"Oh, well, I was going to ask, would you like to sit at my table for lunch?"

"I knew you were going to say that!"

_Jasper said something about a psychic-- NO! Her eyes are gold. Plus, people say things like that all the time. CALM DOWN BELLA!_

--

Homeroom slid by, as did first period and second. But it wasn't until third that I saw _him_.

I walked into Biology, and saw someone sitting in the empty seat at the table I usually had to myself. There was no denying that this must be Alice's brother, Edward. He looked up when I put my book on the desk. His eyes were the same color as Alice's.

"Hello," he murmured, in a soft, velvet, voice. "I'm Edward Cullen."

I nodded in acknowledgement, hardly able to form something coherent to say to this example of perfection sitting next to me. So I took the safe route, "Bella Swan."

"I know."

Thankfully, Mr Banner started the lesson then, so I didn't have to worry about anymore incoherency. That is, until he pushed the paper at me.

I looked down and read his neat, elegant, script.

_'Alice told me about you. She said she was certain that you were one of the people we're looking for. Was she right?'_

I scribbled quickly, and messily, and handed it back. '_Depends on what you're looking for.'_

_'I can tell you know what I am. I'm having difficulty reading you though...'_

Oh, crap! They are what I thought!

I decided to take the safe route, and try to convince them it wasn't me. '_I haven't a clue what you're talking about.'_

_'You're lying.'_

_'Don't call me a liar! You don't even know me!'_

_'Then don't lie. I know what you are, and you know what I am. Admit it!'_

_'You're a vampire.'_

I half-heartedly hoped that he'd crack up laughing and tell me that I'm an idiot who needs to stop reading the Teenage Fictions novels, but no such luck. I looked quickly to check his expression when I noticed how far away from me he'd been sitting all this time. He had been using one hand to maneuver the paper we were writing on, and the other was covering his nose, like I smelled bad.

Inconspicuously, I sniffed my hair. Smelled like strawberries... What's his probalem with strawberries?

He shoved the note back, just before the bell rang for lunch.

'_And on September 13th, you will be too. But you probably knew that. I'll see you in 10 minutes.'_

See me in 10 minutes? What? Ooooh. Alice must have told him he could sit with us too... I was angry, but I also didn't mind. As soon as Edward jumped out of his seat and tore out of the room, I missed him...

Ugh! What have I gotten myself in to!

_**A/N: Opinions? Please?! I might put the next chapter in Emmett's POV, but I'll leave that up to you guys! Review, Review, Review!**_


End file.
